Machines, such as loaders, dozers, excavators, and the like include a work tool for carrying out various operations. An example of such work tool is a bucket that includes side walls. The side walls of the bucket are subjected to wear during earth moving operations. Also, debris and dirt may block ground engaging members, such as tires or tracks of the machines during the earth moving operations. The buckets are equipped with wing plates coupled by welding or by bolts to the side walls. The wing plates further extend towards opposite ends of the bucket. After a prolonged operation of the machines, the wing plates may wear and hence require frequent replacement or salvaging of the wing plates. This may cause increase maintenance cost of the bucket and further affect productivity of the machine as maintenance of the bucket lead to increase down time of the machine.
WIPO Patent Publication Number 2015/006809 discloses a bucket for an earth moving machine. The bucket includes a generally concave structure having a first and second side walls located adjacent respective opposite lateral ends of the concave structure. The concave structure together with the side walls defines a containment space. The containment space includes a volume of material such as, but not limited to, particulate material such as rocks, sand, aggregate, or any combination thereof. The concave structure has an upper region, at least a portion of which is configured to slope rearward to each side of a vertical mid plane. A rock guard projects over the confinement space from the upper region. The rock guard includes a free lateral edge that slopes or tapers in a reward manner parallel to the upper lip and upper edges.